


Natural Rhythms

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: He still can't believe it but the evidence is plain to see
Relationships: Alma/Cabanela/Jowd (Ghost Trick)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Natural Rhythms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laughingpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/gifts).



Sometimes something hits and hits again and maybe has to hit once more. It’s something Cabanela’s vaguely aware of, but never saw the point. When it hits you grab hold of it and that’s that. Better yet you prepare and don’t let anything take you by surprise like that. Nothin’ complicated about it, baby.

Normally.

But it’s hitting him again now, sitting on this bench on a breezy summer evening, half watching Kamila and Sissel chase around the park, which takes on an extra dynamic when there’s no one else around and the cat has a few extra tricks up his metaphorical sleeve. It’s hitting him again under the feel of Jowd’s hand on his thigh, resting there like it’s the most natural thing in the world, and it is. It is!

It hits him again when Alma returns from wrangling Kamila long enough to give her her ice cream cone and she passes one each to Jowd with a kiss—perfectly normal and natural; he long lost count of how many times a similar scene has played out—and to him with another kiss. Natural? Stunningly so, warm, soft and gentle. Normal? It still feels like a dream that could end at any time and he knows with another thrill it’s not. This is very real and this is their normal now.

This is _his_ normal now. So long spent with his life woven around theirs it never once occurred to him that his life could be woven _with_ theirs. They made short work of that notion once they got started—always ones for efficiency, that pair. And knowing each other’s minds, and apparently his too as he’d never felt himself laid so bare as before them, and it should have been terrifying and it was for a short time before he was swept under their warmth.

He misses what Alma said, but Jowd’s laugh is music to his ears and the way his hand tightens just so makes him melt faster than his ice cream is threatening to.

They are here, one on each side of him and every time he thinks they couldn’t look any more beautiful he’s proven wrong again, like right now as they sit, shining in the rosy glow of a slowly setting summer sun and taking his breath away.

This is his life now and it’s normal and it’s natural. And it’s perfect.


End file.
